c_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Minako Takahashi
stuff and stuff here after task force deployed and stuff Biography Background Minako is from an average family which lives in Osaka. She was born and raised in the city. Nothing much is known about her early life apart from the fact that she had idolized pop culture when she was younger. She had originally wanted to become a voice actress or a singer but those fantasies eventually faded away as she grew older and she focused more on studying rather than anything else. It was a heat of the moment decision when she had decided that she had wanted to become a member of the police agency after graduation from school. She had no idea what had overcome her in that moment but she felt as though nothing else would be fulfilling to her. She was a bit startled to learn about the anomaly occurring and even then, she found the thought of it to be quite interesting. Upon discovering that a Special Task Force was formed, she quickly applied with no second thoughts. Personality Minako has a bright, bubbly personality as her hair color would suggest. She has a high pitched yet loud voice which she often uses to tell off or call out to other people. She doesn't give up easily and is extremely persistent with everything she does. She can push herself to her limits when required of her. She also never gives up in a fight even when she is aware that she's already lost. She takes offense to insults extremely easily and often gets angry on other's behalfs if they have no reaction to a situation. She's also an optimist in the least appropriate situations. She dislikes sitting around and if she has nothing else to do, resorts to either social networking on her phone, reading a book (novel, manga or graphic novel) or listening to music. She always goes to sleep earlier than most others would and gets an early start to each morning. She has good social skills and is generally friendly to most people. She is always serious whenever it's expected of her in a situation. She tells bad jokes and enjoys drinking energy drinks and soda. She always keeps herself updated with the latest news (and gossip) of everything and everyone. She lives about 53 minutes away from 'headquarters'. Appearance Minako has bubblegum pink colored hair which only reaches her shoulders and dark purple eyes. She is rarely seen without her azurite necklace on. She has tanned skin due to spending a majority of her time outdoors. Her clothes generally consist of bright colored shirts (mainly white) with darker jackets or vests. Whilst at her own home, she tends to be dressed in a more relaxed manner, always wearing a white dress or a white tank top with jeans. Her hair is never tied and she always has her glasses on. Whilst in the field, she wears a loose white long-sleeved shirt with black or blue jeans and a bullet proof vest usually with a black and white cap. Her hair is almost always tied up whilst on the job. Some hair is always left freely about and is only tied completely when out in the field, being stealthy or when it's an inconvenience to have it. Her natural hair colour is a shade of dark brown which almost reaches black. Minako 2.png|Minako whilst on the job Minako 3.png|Minako in her apartment Minako 5.png|Minako in the field Minako Takahashi.png Skills Minako is an all rounder in most fields. She is able to do basic hand to hand combat with ease as well as fencing. She's quite quick and agile on her feet but clumsy along with it, often tripping over air or just walking into people whilst not watching where she's going. Her aim is mainly accurate and she prefers to use a pistol although she is a reliable sniper for a large majority of the time. She favors her left and prefers to use a single secondary weapon at a time. Strength-wise, she is barely able to lift a suitcase full of clothes let alone anything else. She is an extremely fast texter and typer which can often to be proven useful in stressful situations when messages need to be sent out or when things need to be written. Along with this, she can also read quickly. She's a manic driver which often makes others afraid to let her drive and they usually insist on themselves driving. She can be persuasive at times although not the best at interrogation or lying. She can talk to younger people easier than she can with those who are older and can fit in with them if required. Her analytical skills are sensational and she can often find the nervous ticks of others. She is unable to see well without her glasses or contacts. Loadout (( Okay before you start bitching about my having the loadout, this is just what she'll be requesting as a list. Not what she already has. )) Heavy Weapon XM25 CDTE Primary Weapon AAC Honey Badger Secondary Weapons (varies) H&K P30 TEC-9 Melee Weapon M9 Bayonet Attachments Optic Laser Sight Rail-Mounted Flashlight Relationships Family Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi Minako gets along with both of her parents although she rarely gets the chance to see them anymore after she had moved out. She sees them as two of the most honest and caring people that exist on the planet although she is aware that they are holding secrets from her. It has raised her curiosity on multiple occasions but she had chosen not to speak of it. Task Force Ryo Kyuguri Ryo is Minako's partner within the task force. Upon meeting, the two had hit it off almost instantly and got along well. He had even let her have the first drive of their car and even painted a kitten on it upon her request although after realizing that she was a crazy driver had requested that he drive the car. Kuro Nagame Minako holds her captain in high respect but still remains casual with him, calling him by name rather than 'captain' even upon their first meeting.